


Empty Space

by pomidor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, i like cruelty aimed at hux, no love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: Hux and Ren are both wretched to the core. And what love can grow in the coldness of space?





	Empty Space

He looks sad somehow. And it’s a lot to say about a man who always seems either miserable or angry. Here, on Hux’s bed, looking down at the floor, he seems more human than he does anywhere else on the ship.

 

Hux reaches out and touches his face. It’s always a risk to touch Ren, he already threw Hux against some console today, leaving him bloodied, for saying something against his plans. Not that Hux didn’t get used to the unstopping violence and humiliation that came with Ren’s assumption of power. They’ve been faring pretty well lately, Ren sometimes even listened to his advice, and it made Hux forget himself.

 

He feels safer somehow, in this place. Ren rarely hurts him here, this is a domain where Hux is allowed to do as he pleases. He cannot enter Ren’s thoughts, but he can enter his body, and it’s enough for him. He can get cruel, demanding, and, usually, Ren allows all of that.

 

“Are you all right?” he asks the man, not a question he usually would vocalize.

 

Ren looks up from the floor, and Hux knows he made a mistake. He feels the intrusion into his mind. Ren could make him not feel it, but that would be too nice for him.

 

“Pitiful” Ren says in a voice so calm it drives Hux mad. “You imagine you may hold some love for me.”

 

Hux wants to disagree, but he knows he will not win with someone who knows his mind.

 

“There is no love in you, General. There is only hate and desire, which you can’t even separate.”

 

Hux tries to stop his thoughts, but they come unbidden: _What can you know about love?_

 

“ _My_ parents loved me.” He spits these words out, and they sting Hux more than they should.

 

What stings him even more is what Ren doesn’t say. _Who_ he doesn’t mention.

 

And he was wrong in thinking Kylo Ren couldn’t hurt him here more than he did on the bridge.   


End file.
